Channel module systems for conducting and analyzing a fluid are typically based on a modular principle, that is to say, individual channel modules and fluid sensors are interchangeable. The fluid sensors are used for determining individual parameters of the fluid to be analyzed and are mounted on the channel modules. The fluid to be analyzed is routed toward and away from the fluid sensors via supply openings in the channel module.
Tools are normally required to detach and mount a fluid sensor on a channel module. In addition, the fluid stream in the channel system has to be interrupted so that fluid cannot escape in an uncontrolled manner from the supply openings of the channel module when the fluid sensor is being replaced. Therefore it is not possible to exchange a fluid sensor while the channel system is in operation.
The problem addressed by the invention is to provide a connecting device that enables easy mounting of the fluid sensor on a channel module without interrupting the entire fluid system.